Midnight Free and Evi Party
by The Freaky Nimfs
Summary: Ja... Dit hebben ik en Evi geschreven op een avond... Toen Steven naar een fuif was... Die de VersVleesParty heet... Dus ja, je snapt het al! Humor op en top! Rated T voor taal en stuff.


**AN: En hier is weer een van de maffe oneshots!  
Deze is echt wel raar. :P  
****  
Evi: Ik ben medeschrijfster!  
Free: Ja, idd.  
Evi: Ik hou van Bill.  
Free: Ja, idd.  
Evi: BILL IS MINE!  
Free: Ja, idd. Ik bedoel, heej, ook van mij!  
Evi: Free... Jij hebt Tom.  
Free: A ja, dat is ook weer waar.  
Evi: En Jack.  
Free: Ja, idd.  
Evi: XD  
Free: XD  
Steven: Kunnen jullie nu niet ophouden over Tokio Hotel?  
Free: Steven, kop dicht, jij hebt Tokio Hotel op je i-pod staan. Net zoals Samson en Gert.  
Evi: Samson en Gert?  
Free: Ja, maar dan met tekst over onze leraren.  
Evi: Vreemde mensen.  
Steven en Free: In het kasteel van de Van Olmen (leraar Latijn) staat zijn koffertje op de troon, in het kasteel van de Van Olmen is dat doodgewoon, het is het allervreemdste plekje, waar jij ooit bent geweest...  
Evi: ANDER LIEDJE!  
Free en Steven: Samen in de Griekse, samen in de Grieeeeeeeeeeeehieeeeeeeeekse! Vergilius, Homerus, Xenophon en Caesar in de Grieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehieeeeeeeeekse...  
Evi: O MIJN GOD  
Free en Steven: Hehe.  
Evi: Help me...  
Free: IK BEN EEN THEEPOT, ROND VAN BUIK!  
Steven: ...  
Evi: DIT IS MIJN OOR EN DIT MIJN TUIT!  
Evi en Free: ALS IK KOOK DAN ROEP IK LUUUUUUUUUUID! TIL ME OP EN SCHENK ME UIT!  
Steven: -Tilt Evi en Free op-  
Free: Dit is dus het verhaal, veel plezier!  
Free en Evi: -Werpen kushandjes-  
Steven: Zucht...**

Steven zat op een bankje ergens op de fuif in Nijlen, en toen kwam er een sloerie aan, die zei: Ik ben vers vlees

Steven: "ahh.. ja heel fijn allemaal, maar ik heb al 2 kinderen en er komt er nog 1"

De sloerie was zeer gekwetst en haalde ineens een toverstaf tevoorschijn!

Ze schreeuwde dat als zij niet met Steven zou uitgaan, niemand dat zou doen, niet in deze tijd!

En ze zwaaide met haar staf, waardoor Steven, Free en Evi (die toevallig in de bosjes zaten) en Bill van Tokio hotel in de lucht begonnen te zweven en het bewustzijn verloren.

Toen ze weer wakker werden, bevonden ze zich in een maar al te bekende stad: Tortuga

Steven keek om zich heen. "Bij Thor" dacht hij "alweer zitten we in Pirates"

Bill keek ook om zich heen en zag Evi.

Op dat moment besloot hij dat ze de liefde van zijn leven was en vroeg haar ten huwelijk.

Evi gilde 'Jaaaaaaaaaa!' en sprong in zijn armen

Maar Free bemerkte net toen dat ze achtervolgd werd door de Royal Navy. "O Bugger. Not Good!"

Terwijl Free achterna werd gezeten door de Royal Navy, sprong Evi achterop Bill's paard en in een oogwenk waren ze verdwenen.

Steven bleef alleen achter.

Steven zag opeens dat hij nog alleen op het strand stond en dat Free voor haar leven aan het rennen was, en Evi achterop het paard van Bill Kaulitz **(Mmm sexy mmm)** zat!

Dus Steven zei: "Och VERDOMME NOG EENS AAN TOE", en rende achter het paard van Bill Kaulitz aan

Wonderbaarlijk genoeg haalde hij het paard in, en Bill stopte.

BillyBoy (nu al ineens zonder t-shirtje) nam Evi in zijn armen en stond nu voor Steven.

'Ik kan niet toestaan dat jij de liefde van mijn leven uit mijn handen wilt rukken' sprak hij met machtige stem, terwijl zijn mooie bruine ogen waar je in kan verdrinken als je er te lang in kijkt (ik dwaal af) vuur schoten naar Steven.

Steven echter keek even vurig terug "Ik heb lang gewacht op het geschikte moment om haar ten huwelijk te vragen, en nu ga jij op de loop met haar? Geen sprake van!"

En hij haalde een zwaard tevoorschijn uit zijn riem.

Bill haalde ook een zwaard tevoorschijn, maar uit zijn haar.

Evi keek bewonderend naar zijn haar.

Bill knipoogde "Babyhaarvolumeshampoo, liefste. Iets waar hij..." Subtiel wees hij naar Steven "Nog nooit van gehoord heeft!"

Steven streek door zijn haar en bedacht dat het helemaal niet zo vettig was.

Ineens holde Free voorbij, die beide zwaarden afnam en tegen Beckett begon te vechten.

"Hier, pak aan, jij smerig emmerhoofd! Waag het niet om nog een stap verder te komen, of ik maak een tapijt van je haar!"

Free vocht dus moedig met 2 zwaarden tegen Beckett terwijl Steven stond te bekvechten met BillyBoy.

Evi stond in het midden van het hele gebeuren (wat er tamelijk komisch uitzag) en vroeg zich af wat ze nu eigenlijk wilde.

Ze kwam erachter dat alles wat ze wilde BillyBoy was, dus trok ze BillyBoy (Voorzichtig!! O) aan zijn arm mee uit de chaos.

Bill en Evi verdwenen in de bosjes.

Free bleef doorvechten met Beckett.. maar wie kwam er opeens aangestrompeld? Jaja, het was de enige echte Jack Sparrow! (die waarschijnlijk iets teveel rum ophad).

Jack zei: "Aye mates, Stop fighting, I'VE GOT RUM"

Iedereen legde de zwaarden neer en ging met Jack mee Tortuga in.

Steven (nog steeds ietwat gedupeerd) strompelde achter Jack aan en vroeg hem: "Mag ik mee op de Black Pearl?"

Jack keek hem aan. "Of cours mate, maar enkel als deze twee charmante dames ook mee komen!"

Steven keek om naar Free en Evi en zei: "Ik zie geen charmante dames, alleen maar Free en Evi."

Hiervoor kreeg hij een slag van beide 'dames'.

Bill nam Evi echter nog steviger vast en riep: "Zij is bezet, mate!"

Jack keek hem scheef aan. "Ik bedoelde haar ook niet, maar HAAR!"

Hij wees naar Free, die ongeveer flauw viel toen ze hoorde dat Jack HAAR bedoelde.

Ze keek van Bill naar Jack naar Steven.

Aangezien Bill bezet was, en Steven een vrouw en twee kinderen had, en Jack verreweg de knapste was, besloot ze op zijn aanbod in te gaan.

Ze liep naar Jack, die een arm over haar schouders legde en haar rum aanbood, die ze breed grijnzend aannam.

Steven stond nu nog steeds alleen.

Naast hem stond Jack, met Free met een fles rum onder zijn ene arm, en in de andere nog een fles rum.

Opeens kwam er een blonde vrouw aangerend.

Steven merkte op dat de blonde vrouw best knap was, en zei dat hij best wel een beschuitje met haar zou willen eten, een scheepsbeschuitje welteverstaan.

Gelukkig voor Steven was die vrouw een hoertje van Tortuga, alleen jammer genoeg had Steven geen geld.

Dus steven zat Alweer te mokken en riep: "VERDOEME" en ging kwaad in een hoekje zitten in een groezelig barretje.

Ondertussen hing Jack helemaal over Free heen, (was dit te danken aan de rum, de moeheid, of de aantrekkingskracht tussen beide?) en Bill Steven aan het uitlachen, maar bedacht zich dat hij betere dingen te doen had, keerde zich om naar Evi.

Evi kreeg een hele grote knuffel van Bill, en ze viel bijna flauw.

Free kreeg een nog grotere knuffel, maar dan van the-one-and-only Jack Sparrow!

**Free:**

**bedankt Evi**

**Evi:**

**astu Free**

**Evi:**

**je dacht toch niet dat ik Bill ging delen he**

**Free:**

**eeh, nee**

**Free:**

**mijn Jack, jouw Bill**

**Free**

**tijdelijk toch**

**Evi**

**haha x'D nee für immer**

**Evi**

**HE'S MINE**

**Free:**

**eeehm, laat me denken**

**Free:**

**Nee**

**Evi: **

**jawel**

**Evi:**

**Bill is en blijft van mij**

**Free:**

**zucht**

**Evi:**

**we zijn verloofd, hij weet het alleen nog niet**

**Free:**

**ga gewoon verder**

**Evi:**

**ok ok**

Free viel flauw. Jack kon het niet zo gek veel schelen, maar Steven kwam er gelijk aan rennen met een emmer koud (ijskoud met ijsblokjes (bestonden er toen al diepvriezers?)) water en gooide het over Free heen. Free schrok wakker en Steven riep: "Alsjeblieft Free, bedank me maar later. Eerst gaan we hier weg"

Steven sleurde Free mee uit het oude groezelige cafétje, gevolgd door Jack, Evi en Bill.

In de verte zag de groep al de zwarte zeilen van de Black Pearl wapperen en ze renden zo snel mogelijk naar het schip toe.

Bill besloot om Evi te dragen, aangezien ze een beetje moe werd.

Toen hij haar vasthad, geeuwde ze breed, zei 'bedankt', en viel in slaap, zonder een druppel rum.

Steven nam Free ook vast, maar Jack rukte haar uit zijn armen en keek hem kwaad aan.

Ook Free geeuwde en viel in slaap, weliswaar wel met behulp van rum.

Eenmaal op de Pearl gingen Bill en Evi samen in een Cabin, 'slapen.

Free en Jack gingen ook naar een Cabin, 'ook slapen' en Steven bleef weerom alleen achter.

Toen zag hij Ana-Maria passeren, er verscheen een dromerige glimlach op zijn gezicht, en hij liep op haar af.

Even later stonden ze in een hoekje passioneel te zoenen, en besloten ook een Cabin op te zoeken.

De volgende ochtend was iedereen klaar was met 'slapen'.

Toen iedereen dus klaar was met 'slapen' gingen Bill en Evi ontbijten.

Gevolgd door Free en Jack, maar die stonden later op omdat die gisteren ietwat onder de invloed waren van rum.

Nog veel later kwam Steven eraan met Ana-Maria.

Maar die waren nog niet klaar met flikflooien eigenlijk.

Bill en Evi waren samen heel romantisch een beschuitje aan het eten, terwijl Free en Jack meer onder het motto "Take everything, give nothing back" aten.

en Steven at... Tja...

Steven at Ana-Maria. **(Voor zij dit het niet snappen, ze waren nog steeds zeer passioneel aan het zoenen…)**

Nadat iedereen lekker gegeten had, gingen ze weer aan het werk.

Bill en Evi gingen op uitkijk staan in het kraaiennest, Free stond tussen Jack en het stuur een Titanic-achtig iets te doen, en Steven en Ana-Maria gingen benedendeks.

Iedereen was gelukkig en blij, maar natuurlijk moest iemand weer roet in het eten gooien Er kwam een schip aangevaren van de Royal Navy, onder leiding van Beckett, Norrington, Davy Jones en Voldemort.

Alle koppeltjes keken op uit hun bezigheden, en zuchtten… Why, Oh Why?

Jack twijfelde geen moment en riep: "OPEN HET VUUR" op dat moment schrokken beneden de passionele zoeners Steven en Ana-Maria op en hadden door dat ze aan het werk moesten.

Het eerste schot werd gelost en het schip/klein kutbootje van Beckett en de rest werd geraakt

Het zonk eigenlijk meteen.

Jack was in een opperbeste bui, maar werd iets te enthousiast en gooide perongeluk een fles rum overboord.

Free riep: "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" en dook de fles achterna.

Toen Evi doorkreeg dat de rum 'gone' was, sprong ze ook in het water.

Gevolgd door Bill natuurlijk.

Toen Free de fles rum onder water gevonden had, zwommen ze weer naar de oppervlakte en haalden adem.

Evi keek naar Bill en dacht: "Hij ziet er echt fucking sexy uit met nat haar en uitgelopen mascara en eyeliner!!"

Bill gaf Evi een knipoog.

Evi viel bijna flauw en ze klommen weer aan boord van the Black Pearl.

Jack had niet gemerkt dat er 3 man overboord waren (waarschijnlijk omdat de fles rum die hij weggooide toch al wel bijna leeg was).

Hij schrok toen hij Free helemaal bezopen zag en zei: "Wat is er gebeurd, luv?!" en Free kreeg zijn (misschien wel ietwat bezwete en vieze, maar toch wel sexy) overhemd.

En uiteindelijk eindigde het in een driedubbel huwelijk: Evi en Bill, Free en Jack (die ineens even oud was als Free, die ineens 19 was) en Steven en Ana-Maria, en ze leefden en streden en waren nog lang en gelukkig piraten…

Op de Pearl...

Met natuurlijk hopen en hopen rum...

En Evi en Free vonden de chocola uit, omdat ze nu eenmaal niet zonder kunnen leven...

_The end..._

**AN: Nu, was dit niet leuk om te lezen:P**

**Lol.**

**Anyway, laat me weten wat je ervan vond!**

**Lots of luv and rum,**

**CaptainSparrow-luv**


End file.
